


Ask and You Shall Receive

by rice_and_beans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, G!P, G!P Fleur, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_and_beans/pseuds/rice_and_beans
Summary: Hermione is a woman with desires, and Fleur is a woman with possessive tendencies and a clever mind. Hermione's birthday is coming up, and Fleur knows just how to surprise and please the Brightest Witch of Her Age.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 31
Kudos: 324





	Ask and You Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicNonCreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicNonCreator/gifts).



> Listen. Fair warning: This is straight up smut, so don't expect more than that, and turn away now if it's not your cup of tea. Check the tags. I have a burning desire and compulsion to write this stuff that I just can't help! Quite a few people have been asking for more smut in You Can't Have My Heart, but I am surprisingly taking my time with that there. I hope this meets your needs and is enjoyable.

“It’s just a fantasy, Fleur.” Hermione was trying to soothe the distressed veela. She took her hands and squeezed them in reassurance. “Those are actors, I don’t know them, and I watch it because it’s...intriguing.”

“Why is a woman with two men intriguing to you? Am I not enough for you?” She sniffed and pulled a hand away, crossing her arms across her chest. “Or I am too much for you? You can’t handle me so you watch fantasy movies about men?” 

“It’s called ‘porn,’ my love.” Hermione explained. 

“Don’t ‘my love’ me, Hermione Jean _Granger_!” The veela was escalating. Her using Hermione’s maiden name was a sure sign of that. The Gryffindor went into her well-practiced crisis mode to bring her wife back down. 

“Fleur, mon amour,” The blonde always softened at least a bit when Hermione used French. Hermione reached out and took Fleur’s hands, kissed them both and then held them against her heart. “You are _never_ too much. I could never get enough of you. In fact, that’s why I was watching this. I missed you.” French, sweet talk, cute gestures; check, check, check. 

“You missed me?” The veela turned away, but only enough so she could still watch Hermione out of the corner of her eye. The brunette squeezed her hands before releasing one to reach forward and gently grasp Fleur’s chin. She turned her lover to face her. 

“Oui. I missed you terribly. You were gone for a week! And as for this video being of men, well, it’s not that I was thinking about men. I was thinking about you. There just aren’t many porn videos out there with women that are as gorgeous as you and have all of the parts of you that I love so much.” It was the truth. Hermione was missing her wife intensely during their week apart. Fleur seemed to be considering Hermione’s words. 

“You do love all of my parts so much, don’t you?” And just like that, the previously distressed blonde was now purring in suggestion. 

“I really do. And again, it’s just a fantasy. I was thinking about all the ways you make me feel so good, so satisfied. And my mind just wandered to a ‘what if’ scenario.” 

“A what if scenario? Tell me more about this...fantasy of yours” Repeated Fleur, raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

“ _What if_...I had two pairs of hands, two mouths, two sets of breasts, two beautiful seductive bodies, and two lovely cocks such as yours pleasing me at once.” Hermione bit her lip and awaited Fleur’s reaction. She had learned over time to voice her wants and desires with Fleur, sexual and not, without feeling embarrassed. Fleur encouraged it, brought it out of her. But in this instance, she was a bit worried about the jealous nature of her veela. 

“Someone else? But no one has my hands, my mouth, my body, my cock. No one could satisfy you the way I do. It is impossible. No one. _No one_ touches you but me.” Fleurs voice had an edge to it at the end, getting worked up at the idea of someone else touching her woman.

“That’s why it’s a fantasy, my love. That’s all it is.” She said gently. Fleur let our a long breath and closed her eyes. Hermione watched her carefully, assessing whether or not she was successful in calming her wife’s nerves. She still seemed a little tense. It could still go one way or the other. She began to run her hands up the veela’s thighs. “I missed you so much. Especially at night.” Fleur’s eyes opened and flashed with heat.

“Perhaps you should show me just how much you missed me, and I can show you the same.” 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Hermione and Fleur had been together for five years, married for two. If it was up to Fleur they would have been married for four years and eleven months, but Hermione took some time warming up to the concept of mates. In their time together, Fleur had guided Hermione into a sexual awakening. Gone was the socially awkward, repressed and innocent bookworm the veela first encountered and became enamoured with. Fleur helped Hermione develop into a confident witch who owned her sexuality, sensuality and desire. She was proud of this, and happy that her witch had come to be able to ask, give, receive, love, and indulge so freely. Fleur was very open herself, and ever eager to please her woman and engage in all of her desires. It pleased and fulfilled her to be able to so thoroughly please and fulfill Hermione. Which is why Fleur felt conflicted for days on end after her discovery of Hermione’s previously unexpressed desire. 

Fleur was loath to even entertain the idea of someone else touching her mate. She wouldn’t allow it, and her inner veela wouldn’t allow it. But she always wanted, no, intensely felt she _needed_ to, meet and exceed the expectations of Hermione’s every sexual whim. This predicament vexed her. It also concerned her that Hermione had never voiced this particular fantasy sooner. She wanted the witch to feel confident and comfortable to ask for and express any and everything. She was going to find a way. 

<><><><><><><><><><>

“What’s this?” Hermione, examining an official-looking envelope Fleur dropped into her lap. Fleur strode away with the air of a proud peacock before glancing over her shoulder at the brunette. 

“Open it and see for yourself,” she smirked. “It is from the French Ministry of Magic.” The letter was addressed to Fleur from the country’s Department of Mysteries. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the blonde before opening and reading the correspondence. 

She could feel Fleur’s eyes on her as she read the contents of the letter. 

“I don’t understand,” Hermione began. She looked up at Fleur who was smiling mischievously. Her wife told her she had a birthday present in the works for her, but she couldn’t understand what the purpose of this could be. “You’re getting me a time turner?” Fleur giggled. 

“Well, borrowing one for an evening.” Blue eyes were alight with excitement. Fleur returned to Hermione and sat on the bed beside her. “I wanted to give you something special and unique for your birthday, but what could I get that would delight and enchant the brightest, very successful, ambitious and worldly Hermione Jean Delacour that she doesn’t already have? After all, you get to be with me every day and night, what more could you possibly desire?” Fleur was enjoying drawing this out a little too much, Hermione felt. But she had to admit, her interest was piqued. 

“Borrowing something from the French Ministry’s Department of Mysteries as a birthday gift for your wife. One might say you were abusing your position and power as a liaison between the Ministry and the Clan.” 

“No one would dare say such a thing and get away with it,” Fleur chuckled. “But allow me to explain.” Fleur removed the letter from Hermione’s grasp and placed it on the bedside table. She laced their fingers together and continued. “I have been thinking about that fantasy of yours.”

“Oh?” Hermione hadn’t been expecting that. 

“Oui. I have been thinking about how to bring it to life without me having to eviscerate someone for looking at you and touching you....” A time turner, Hermione’s fantasy about having two people take her; the Gryffindor was connecting the dots. 

“You don’t mean-”

“I do! Who better to join us, who more worthy and capable of bringing you pleasure, than I? I can travel back on your birthday and, for you, my love, turn fantasy into reality. What do you think?”

Fleur was most certainly breaking a multitude of rules and regulations, and breaching many ethical codes by doing this. She didn’t even want to think about how she had requested and obtained access to a time-turner. This was wrong. Absolutely wrong. But the idea of two Fleurs was something so compelling that all the brunette could do was laugh, nod her head emphatically, and gave a resounding “yes!”

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Hermione was on her second glass of merlot as the time neared. She was excited and nervous and trying to settle her nerves before her Fleur’s future self would join them in the bedroom. 

“Easy, ma cherie.” Fleur stood behind Hermione, wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. “This is a night you are going to want to be fully present for and remember.” She kissed the side of Hermione’s neck. 

It most certainly was. It was Hermione’s birthday and two weeks since Fleur had told her of this wonderful gift. They had spent many nights talking about how this evening would play out. It first started with wants, expectations, boundaries and communication. These talks often led to touches and rubbing and mouths and fucking, and all in all, a lot of orgasms. They were both brimming with want and need for this night. Now that it was finally here, the couple were more than eager to begin. Three knocks at the bedroom door signaled an end to their wait. 

“Qu'est-ce?” Fleur sang out as she quickly made her way to the door. She looked back and tossed a smile to Hermione in time to see the brunette roll her eyes. 

“Delacour! A lost and lonesome time-traveler from the future!” A voice called dramatically from the other side of the door. Fleur giggled before opening it and letting her likeness into the room. “And a starved one at that. Is there any way you two gorgeous women could help me? I’m _so_ desperate. I would do _anything._ ” 

Hermione watched the two laugh in their matching voices, taking delight in seeing themselves stand before them. Two Fleurs. This was going to be an interesting night to say the least. The brunette took another sip of wine. 

“She is a bit anxious,” Fleur explained to Delacour. Hermione and her wife had agreed that calling the future version of Fleur by a different name would help to avoid some confusion and facilitate better communication. Fleur wore her hair in a messy yet elegant bun, while Delacour’s tresses were intricately woven in a flawless French braid. 

“I see that. Perhaps there is something we could do to soothe her.” Delacour had a lecherous grin on her face. The two blondes sat on either side of Hermione on the bed, and gently began to caress her arms. 

“I-I have to admit, I am a, uhm a bit overwhelmed,” admitted the witch. She looked back and forth between the veela. Her mind was having some difficulty wrapping around the image of two Fleurs. Two gorgeous and sensual Fleurs eyeing her like she was a piece of meat. 

“What do you need from us right now, ma petite lionne?” Fleur asked her, removing her hand from the brunette while Delacour mirrored the action. 

“I think I need to get used to seeing two of you. Maybe you two could get started and I could watch.” Hermione thought it was a good plan to help her adjust to the situation, while also being turned on by the idea of seeing them together. She always enjoyed watching Fleur touch herself, and the thought of watching her touch herself in this new way was alluring. She began to crawl backwards on the bed and settled herself against the headboard. 

“Our little voyeur wants a show?” 

“That can be arranged.” 

The veela both rose to their feet and faced each other. Eyes roamed over bodies they were already very familiar with, but excited by nonetheless. Fleur was wearing a satin light blue robe, covering a matching colored lingerie set. Delacour wore the same, but her attire was black. The future veela moved to untie the sash keeping her decent when Fleur’s hands gently covered her and stopped her. 

“Non, allow me.” Her hands dropped to the satin sash and slowly unraveled it, keeping her eyes locked with her twin. She let the belt slide through her fingers, ghosted her hands up the opening of the robe, and then slowly pushed fabric past shoulders and watched the robe drop to the floor. She hummed approvingly before stepping back and beginning to remove her own. 

Hermione had to admit, her wife knew how to put on a show. They had hardly just begun and her heart was racing, breath was deepening. She watched as her wife languidly pulled the fabric over one shoulder and down her arm, before repeating the action on the other side. Fleur winked at her likeness before letting the robe drop and revealing her body. Apparently Fleur had decided to forgo the lingerie. She stood confidently naked in front of Delacour, biting her lip and obviously enjoying the way Delacour’s eyes roamed over her body. She slowly spun around in display. 

“Like what you see?” Fleur asked Delacour, and then turned to Hermione and raised her eyebrow to indicate the question was also for her. Hermione said nothing as she watched the future veela reach out and begin to caress Fleur’s visage. Fleur leaned into the touch. Eyes turned dark and soft hands seemed to both assess and admire the veela in front of her. She traced fingertips along Fleur’s jawline, down her throat, down to breasts. They glided over nipples, before continuing their journey downward and moving to grab hips. Fleur seemed quite taken with herself, as her cheeks and chest flushed, and an erection started to grow. 

“Hermione, I always knew I was blessed and fortunate to have a wife as beautiful and wonderful as you, but I had no idea how lucky you were to have a beauty such as myself.” Delacour let one hand drop down lower and gently cup the growing member. Fleur let out an appreciative moan before taking Delacour by the back of her neck and pulling her in for a kiss. 

Hermione was no longer nervous. She was outrageously turned on. White hot heat shot through her to her center as she watched Fleur and Delacour lavish each other in kisses and touches. Hands were groping, mouths were feeding off of the other. Hermione bit her lower lip trying not to let any sound escape. 

“Do not do that, you know I cannot stand when you do that,” Fleur said to the brunette. "I want to hear you." Hermione realized the two veela, wrapped in an intimate embrace, were both looking at her with great intensity. 

“Sorry,” Hermione murmured, too turned on to say much more. She was clenching the sheets trying to contain herself. 

“Hermione, my love, would you, maybe, perhaps, be willing to help me out of these clothes?” Delacour asked, voice laced with faux timidity. 

“Absolutely.” Hermione watched as Delacour climbed onto the bed and crawled to her. She noticed Fleur sit on the edge of the bed, eyes hawk-like on the two of them. She felt like prey being surrounded. The brunette opened her legs and gestured with her eyes for Delacour to settle herself between them. The veela was preening under the rapt attention of the younger witch. She kneeled between Hermione’s legs and sat back on her heels. Hermione glanced over to Fleur to check in. Her wife gave her a smile and encouraging nod. 

She turned her attention back to the goddess in front of her. Blue eyes were staring back. Full pink lips rested in a soft smile. Hands were playing with the tail end of the long blonde braid. Hermione relaxed. This was her wife in front of her, and her playing with her braid that way was a sign that she too was at least a little nervous. 

“Come here,” Hermione said. The veela obeyed. Hermione cupped her face and drew her in for a reassuring kiss. This mouth, this body, this woman, was hers. She sighed into the kiss before slipping her hands to Delacour’s back and unclasping the bra. She pulled the straps down toned arms and tossed it to the side. She pulled back slightly before placing a hand on her shoulder. She pushed the blonde to her back before letting her hands trail down to the hem of her undergarments. She looked up at Delacour and then turned to face Fleur. Hermione trailed a single finger tip along the length of a growing bulge. It never failed to make her feel powerful to witness the way she could affect and arouse her wife. She slid the digit along the pronounced shape, up one side of the shaft, over the head, and down the other, before gently squeezing the member through the fabric. She listened to Delacour moan as she watched Fleur shift and drop her own hand down to her full erection. 

“Hermione you tease too much,” the veela beneath her groaned out. The brunette snapped her gaze back to the blonde and raised an eyebrow. She was amused and turned on by the fact that the woman was already panting and complaining about Hermione being a tease. She would show her ‘tease.’ She carefully pulled the hem of Delacour’s panties down just enough to reveal the tip of her cock. While watching the veela, she bent down and grazed her lips over it before lightly pressing a kiss to the sensitive head. The blonde groaned and reached for Hermione’s hair, but the brunette caught Delacour’s wrists to arrest her advance. 

“Keep your hands to yourself, for now. Fleur, can you come over here and hold her hands down to make sure she behaves?” All too eagerly the veela advanced and pinned her future self’s wrists to the mattress. “Kiss me.” A second obedient veela. Hermione felt powerful indeed. She pulled Delacour’s panties down further and returned to her cock. Hermione let her tongue drag down the slit to the base of the head. She teased it with her lips and tongue, enjoying the sounds of the woman whimpering and the sight of her struggling against Fleur. Her own groan escaped her mouth as she watched Fleur dip her head down and kiss the veela beneath them. She quit the tease and tugged the offending garment off of the veela.

“Would you like more of a show, ma lionne?” Fleur asked Hermione. Curious as to what Fluer had in mind, the brunette nodded yes. Fleur bent down and kissed the blonde below her again, tugging at her lip with her teeth, before pulling her into a sitting position and settling behind her. Fleur began to nuzzle into the blonde’s neck, licking and nipping. She let her hands drift down the veela’s sides, down past her stomach, and wrap around her dick. She began to expertly stroke.

Hermione had never seen such an erotic sight in her life. Normally just watching Fleur simply exist with her effortless sensual nature was enough to instigate venereal thoughts in the Gryffindor’s mind. But now having two before her was sending her desire, her hunger, almost careening out of control. Delacour’s face was contorted in pleasure while low moans poured out of her mouth. Fleur was purring and carrying on with such a devious smile that Hermione was certain the veela knew exactly the effect she was having on the two of them. When Fleur looked up and winked at Hermione, it suddenly became too hot. Her hands fumbled to the sash of her own robes. 

“Attends!” Delacour commanded. The three women had frozen. Hermione cautiously took in the absolutely predatory gazes and postures before her. The veela were leering at her as they slowly disentangled from each other. 

“Let us,” Fleur husked. Hermione dropped her hands as the veelas slinked over to her. Two sets of hands. One caressing her through satin, the other untying the belt, then pulling it away. Two sets of lips, tongue, teeth. One lavishing attention to the crook where her neck met her shoulders, the other descending over her collarbone, down to the valley of between her breasts. The robe fell away and her bra was stripped off before she even realized what was happening. Her beautiful, rational, clever mind shut off. Her eyes became hazy. All she could do was feel. Someone shifted behind her and pulled the brunette between strong legs. She gasped at the feel of an erection pressed at her back, hands that snaked around to her front to cup and fondle her breasts. Fingers circled and pinched her pert nipples. Mouth returned to neck. Hermione groaned and clenched sheets. The night had hardly started and the young witch was already coming undone. She felt the woman in front of her plant firm hands on her hips, thumbs caressing skin, and then her lips were taken in a heated kiss. When a familiar tongue slipped into her mouth and massaged her own, Hermione was almost embarrassed by the keening she couldn’t hold back. The women surrounding her let out appreciative growls at her noises. 

‘I want more,” the veela in front of her said, leaning back. Hermione missed the lips immediately. She opened her eyes and her vision came into focus. It was Fleur. Her wife looked past Hermione at Delacour, licked her lips and nodded. Hermione was grasped at the bend in her knees and by her shoulders and dragged to the edge of the bed. Fleur got off and kneeled on the floor, taking hold of Hermione’s panties before looking up at her. 

“May I?” 

“ _Please_.” 

Fleur dragged Hermione’s last remaining garment down over smooth legs. It was drenched. To Fleur’s heightened senses, the brunette’s arousal was her favorite scent and taste in the world. She brought the panties to her nose and and breathed in, then sighed out contentedly. She saw Delacour staring at her with needy eyes and handed over the fabric to outstretched hands. Her twin inhaled, exhaled, inhaled again, and exhaled in harshly. Lust that mirrored Fluer’s own was shining in her eyes. Fleur sat back on her heels and watched Delacour wrap herself around Hermione as she had before. Watched her mouth mark her mate from shoulder to neck to just under Hermione’s ear; one of her wife’s most sensitive spots. Watching Hermione writhe in pleasure, in want of more, under the mouth and hands of her likeness felt exhilarating to Fleur. She was the voyeur now. She felt dirty. She liked it. She lowered her hands to her erection and started to soothe the ache between her legs. She was so hard it was difficult to focus on anything else except for relief, but she wanted more of her wife. 

She placed her hands on the inner part of the brunette’s knees to let her know she was there. Hermione’s fingers were woven into Delacour’s hair, her other hand resting on top of Delacour’s as the veela pulled at and caressed her nipples. They were panting panting panting in time with each other. When the brunette’s eyes snapped to Fleur, the blonde glanced to Hermione’s center then back to her face. She slid her hands towards the apex before leaning closer. She stopped right before she reached her treasure. Eyes closed, inhale, exhale. Her mouth dropped open and watered in ecstasy from sensations overcoming her at the nearness of her wife’s core. The heat radiating. The scent alluring. Eyes opened, the vision was stunning. She looked up at the two women above her one more time. Hermione was breathless in anticipation and pleasure. Delacour’s own tongue flicked out of her mouth as if by vicarious instinct. Fleur purred before closing the distance. 

Fleur pressed her lips in a kiss against Hermione’s center. Delacour felt Hermione’s body stiffen in her arms, and then relax with a groan as Fleur dragged her tongue through folds. Delacour clenched her thighs against Hermione’s, her arousal was getting too much. She lifted her head startled to nibble the brunette’s ear. She was transfixed on the scene before her. The Gryffindor’s hands were raking through Fleur’s tresses, the outsides of her thighs were pushing against Delacour’s as the young witch tried to open herself further to Fluer’s mouth. She felt a growing heat in her chest. She felt like a pervert and she liked it. Her hands became rougher and she shifted from teasing pulls to abusive tugs at Hermione’s nipples. Hermione cried out but didn’t stop the blonde. Instead, the brunette began to roll her hips against Fleur’s mouth, and consequently back against Delacour’s cock. 

Delacour hissed out in pleasure. She dropped her hands to Hermione’s hips and pulled her back forcefully, trying to create more friction. This pulled the brunette away from Fleur who let out a disapproving growl. Fleur switched the position of her hands, bringing them under Hermione’s thighs and wrapping over the top of her legs. She pulled their wife back to her mouth, and a steady rhythm began. Hermione was being rocked between the two veela, and if her cries were any indication, she was enjoying every moment of it. It was not enough for Delacour, but her wife’s pleasure was her immediate priority. Waves of heat shot through her as she listened to and felt the woman falling apart in front of her. She slipped one arm around the brunette’s midsection to bring their bodies flush together, to feel every shudder and convulsion as Hermione neared her peak. She was shaking, crying out, begging them not to stop. Teetering on the edge until she was finally pushed over as Fleur began to suck on her clit and Delacour bit down on her shoulder. The wail from her the Gryffindor was music to their ears. 

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Délicieuse.”

“Belle” 

Hermione was enveloped in softness. Soft words, embrace, caresses, grips, and kisses coaxed her down from her high. She found herself on her back with two veela hovering over her. One would lean in for a hot languorous kiss, before pulling back and allowing the other her chance. Hermione had trouble catching her breath. 

“I need to breathe,” she managed to gasp out. 

Without comment the two blondes moved their kisses lower. Down her neck, nipping at her collar bones, before settling on her breasts. Hermione was not faring much better as their mouths had her breath picking up again. Veela truly were insatiable. She snaked her fingers through blonde hair, keeping them both where she needed them. She quickly began to feel herself come dangerously close to climaxing again. 

“Wait! Wait. I need...I want…” Her wives looked up, perfectly in sync, and awaited her direction. “You know what I want. What we talked about.”

“We need to hear you say it, ma cherie,” Delacour said, her voice low and full of lust. 

“Oui, dis-le,” demanded Fleur. 

Hermione bit her lip, gathering herself. Whenever she fantasized about two people taking her, it was always different scenarios, settings and contexts. Sometimes she was tied up, sometimes they used toys. At times they were outside in a place where they could easily be caught, other times they were in a kitchen, an office, a bedroom. But every fantasy, every time, culminated in a final act that she craved so intensely, that now that the moment was upon her, she was filled with nervous excitement. Was she really going to do this? She could hardly get the words out, even after Fleur and her had discussed it at length and prepared. 

“I want you. Both.” She took a steadying breath. “Inside of me.” The veelas closed their eyes and moaned at their one’s desire being voiced. 

“Your wish is our command.” 

Delacour immediately opened Hermione’s legs, pushed the witch to her back, and placed herself between them. Her eyes were a dark and dangerous hue of blue. She looked down at Hermione’s cunt, entranced. Reaching forward she slid nimble fingers through wet folds, gathering the witch’s juices and then bringing them to her mouth. Hermione watched as the veela licked her fingers clean and then returned them to gather more. The brunette’s mouth fell open as she watched the veela feed Fleur. Fleur’s lips closed greedily around dripping fingers and she let out a moan. Delacour dipped her fingers into Hermione again, and returned her attention to Fleur.

“Stick your tongue out.” Fleur did as she was told. “Keep it there.” 

Delacour pressed her fingers to the slick muscle and twisted them to deposit Hermione’s arousal. The Gryffindor quickly brought her hand to her center to quell the ache that shot through her as she watched Delacour lean forward, take Fleur’s tongue into her mouth and suck on it. Hermione cursed under her breath as the blondes moaned in satisfaction. Fleur brought her hands to the back of Delacour’s neck and deepened the kiss. Hermione couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Delacour, _please_. Please, I need you to fuck me. Right now or I’m afraid that I might die.” 

Fleur chuckled at this. _And Hermione says that I am the dramatic one_. But her laughter quickly turned into a gasp as Delacour wasted no time in positioning herself and thrusting into their wife. Hermione’s groan was rough. Her hands shot to Delacour’s back and gripped harshly. The blonde waited a few moments, and when Hermione nodded she began to set her pace. She was not being gentle, but Fleur knew that was not what Hermione needed or wanted right now. Her mate wanted to be taken, conquered; and the veela was all too happy to take and conquer. In fact, it gave her an idea, but it was something they hadn’t discussed doing. 

“Hermione,” Fleur began. The brunette turned her head to her wife as the veela inside her slowed but didn’t stop.

“I want your mouth,” Fleur waited with bated breath. She would be more than content to stroke herself down, but the idea of her and her future self dominating the Gryffindor in this way was thrilling. 

“Come here,” Hermione hungrily responded. 

Delacour stopped while Fleur got into position. Fleur kneeled next to Hermione, took hold of herself by the base of her shaft and guided the head of her cock to Hermione’s waiting mouth. The witch opened without hesitation and Fleur slid her member inside. She hissed out as she pushed herself into warmth. She pulled back slightly and then moved her hips forward again, careful not to go too deeply. Hermione’s smart mouth was talented. She moaned as the brunette closed her lips around her cock and hummed. As she set her rhythm, Delacour began again with hers. This was bliss. Fleur paused her movements and let Hermione work her cock as she wanted. Just as she was about to start rocking again Delacour started moaning loudly. Fleur withdrew from her witch’s mouth.

“Arrêtes! You are too close,” Fleur commanded. Both Delacour and Hermione whimpered in protest. 

“Je sais, I know. She just…feels so good.” But Delacour relented and pulled out, much to Hermione’s displeasure. 

“Don’t worry, ma belle. We are far from done with you yet. Unless you rather we call it a night,” Fleur jokingly provoked. Hermione’s response was immediate. She all but tackled Fleur and the blonde quickly found herself pinned on her back with the brunette on top.

“If you can’t handle this, if you’re tapping out now, Fleur, just let me know,” Hermione taunted back. “I’m sure Delacour wouldn’t mind taking over for the rest of the night.”

Fleur laughed but didn’t wait a moment longer before grabbing Hermione’s hips and helping her position herself over Fleur’s dick. Hermione let herself slide down until the veela was fully sheathed. Fleur’s eyes rolled back and she almost stopped breathing. This feeling, being immersed in Hermione’s hot, tight, wet center would never get old. Her mate was perfect. As Hermione began to ride the blonde, Fleur licked her fingers and reached between them. She pressed gently against the brunette’s clit and followed her movements as she slid up and down on Fleur’s cock. The profanity rushing from Hermione’s mouth was turning Fleur on even more. 

“May I join?” Delacour asked from behind Hermione.

“Yes, yes, please do. I need you too.”

Hermione felt one of Delacour’s hands plant on her hip before gliding up her back and weaving into her hair. She continued to ride Fleur until the grasp in her locks became firm. She moaned She liked it. Lips, teeth and tongue pressed hot kisses to the back of her neck. She stilled. This was one of her spots. If Delacour and Fleur kept working her this way she was going to have her second orgasm of the night soon. It did not seem that they had any intention of stopping. Fleur’s thumb was circling her clit in just the right way, and Delacour ravishing the back of her neck and tugging at her hair. It was coming. She was coming again. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck _fuck!_ ” Hermione’s orgasm ripped through her, and as she felt herself clenched around Fleur’s cock she felt the veela release inside her, reaching her climax as well. She withdrew herself from her wife, lifted the witch’s leg and rolled out from under her. “Delacour, take over,” Fleur said breathlessly. 

“My pleasure,” the veela murmured. She gently positioned Hermione so that the brunette was on her hands and knees and settled behind her. Keeping the one hand in Hermione’s hair, the veela used the other to caress and palm the witch’s ass, squeezing gently here and there. She allowed her hand to slip lower and travel to Hermione’s cunt. Fingers explored her wife’s center. She was _so_ wet. Delacour coated her fingers before sliding them up to her anus. Hermione was trembling in anticipation. The blonde so very grateful for the day she convinced Hermione to try anal. Hermione, shocking herself, loved it. Fleur was not surprised. She was always confident she could make every inch of her wife’s body feel amazing. 

She wet the entrance before gently pushing the tip of one digit inside. She pulled out. Hermione rocked her hips back, wordlessly asking for more. Delacour complied. She pushed in again, further this time, and withdrew. Again. Again. Hermione was quietly whimpering. The brunette dropped her head forward only to have the veela pull her hair back so she was looking up again. She pushed in and out. 

“More?” 

“More.”

Delacour withdrew the single digit before slowly reentering with two. The volume of Hermione’s moans began to increase. In and out slowly the veela continued. She saw Fleur out of the corner of her eye. Her upper lip was curled. She was practically snarling as she watched, hands stimulating her own breasts. Everything about this was fucking hot. Hermione rocked back again. Her wife was eager. She released her hair and brought the hand down to Hermione’s cunt to gather more, then rubbed it over three fingers. She wanted to make sure not to hurt her witch. There was no such thing as too much lubrication. 

“Ready?”

“ _Please_.”

Delacour pushed in slowly. Her wife was tight. She groaned. Her cock twitched as she thought about sheathing it inside of Hermione's ass soon. She went in deeply before pulling back. Again. Again. She started to speed up. Hermione dropped from her hands to her elbows, forehead pressed into the bed. She was moaning and cursing and letting Fluer know how right it all felt. How she couldn’t wait for more. Delacour looked to Fleur and raised her eyebrow. The blonde nodded once before coming close. Delacour widened her stance on her knees and gently encouraged Hermione’s legs open. 

“Lift up your leg, ma cherie. Fleur wants another taste.” Hermione did as she was told. 

Hermione was keening. Fleur was gently sucking on her clit while Delacour filled her with three talented fingers. She was a mess trying to hold herself together. She didn’t want to fall apart before she could have them both at the same time. She felt lips and tongue start kissing down her spine. She was practically vibrating in anticipation. Delacour reached the tail end of Hermione’s spine and kept traveling down. She removed her fingers. Hermione gasped as she felt Delacour’s warm mouth take the place of where her fingers had previously been. This was almost too much, too delicious, too good to be really happening. Fleur worshiping her pussy with her mouth, and Delacour doing the same to her ass. Tongues teased and traced, pushed inside of her and explored. Lips kissed and sucked gently. The Gryffindor was practically sobbing in pleasure. 

“I’m ready, _I’m ready!_ I need you both now.” 

They took mercy on their mate. As planned, Delacour would enter first. Fleur slid up the mattress until her mouth could reach Hermione’s breasts and so that she would be able to enter the woman when it was her turn. She began to lavish her witch’s chest with caresses and nips. Hermione felt Delacour’s hand for a third time drag through her folds to gather slickness, she assumed to lubricate her cock. Hermione moaned and brought a hand to Fleur’s hair instinctually, but soon let go when she felt the veela behind her start to push the tip of her cock inside her ass. Delacour eased forward, and pulled back. Eased forward slightly further and pulled back. Hermione was cursing with every push. She continued until she was more than halfway in and stopped. 

“Fleur,” Hermione gasped. The two made eye contact and Fleur, cock fully recovered and standing proud, lined herself up with Hermione’s entrance. 

“I need you to say it, mon amour.”

“Fuck me, Fleur.”

  
  


Fleur entered slowly, being careful and gentle. Every cell within her was practically screaming at her to take her wife and fuck her wildly, but held herself back. She began with the same method as her future self, easing her dick in bit by bit, rocking in and out, deeper with each thrust. Hermione would stiffen and relax, keen and moan. When the veela’s cock was fully immersed, she stopped. The three women were breathing heavily, each of them adjusting to new sensations. Both her and Delacour’s legs were trembling from restraint. 

“Ok, go slow,” Hermione gave them permission to begin. 

Fleur pulled back until the head of her cock was near the entrance, and pressed her way back inside. The witch felt tighter with the presence of another inside of her. Fleur let our shaky breaths, overwhelmed with pleasure and holding herself back from going faster. Delacour synced with Fleur’s movements, pushing in when Fleur pulled out, and out when she pushed in. It was carnal slow dance, excruciating and exhilarating in its languid pace. Fleur clenched her teeth and pressed her forehead against the witch’s abdomen trying to keep composure, to handle the pain of pleasure. The other two women seemed to be experiencing the same, and bit by bit they began to quicken their pace.

Hermione was unabashedly crooning and whimpering. Delacour had never heard her like this before. Simply animalistic in her wanton state. It was driving her mad. She felt dizzy and tried to steady her erratic breaths. It all felt too much. Hermione was tight and hot and loud. Delacour was losing herself in the experience. Their unhurried cadence seemed to draw her further and further into a state where time seemed suspended. Her hands were supporting her by holding onto Hermione’s hips, but her arms felt weak. Her whole body was starting to shake, still she kept pumping in and out.

“I am close,” Delacour managed out in warning. “I do not know how much longer I can take it.”

“I’m almost, I’m almost…”

Hermione couldn’t finish her sentence. She reached between her and Fleur’s body and began to rub her clit, bringing herself closer, fast. She had never felt so full in her life. Never felt so utterly hedonistic. She was trying to figure out which veela was growling when she realized the sound was spilling from her own mouth. She felt her center tightening and releasing. Felt the exquisite tension building below her stomach. Delacour was speeding up. It hurt so good. 

“Fuck, oh _goddess_. Fuck,” Delacour groaned out as her body fell forward against Hermione’s back and she released herself inside the witch. She cried out again as she felt Hermione tighten around her as the brunette’s own orgasm overtook her. Her cock quickly became too sensitive and she pulled herself out and collapsed on the bed. 

Fleur wasn’t done yet. She quickly flipped the brunette onto her back, grabbed her ass, and took off the brakes. Fleur let her more base instincts take over, it wouldn’t take long. Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around the veela, grunting with every thrust. Fleur couldn’t stop herself. More, more, more, more. She began to chant her wife’s name, her mate, her love. Her voice went silent as she neared her peak. Hermione dug nails into her skin, shouted her name, and Fleur tumbled over the edge and finished inside the Gryffindor. 

Hermione was a satisfied mess. Her hair was wild and she was covered in a sheen of sweat. Her wives were in similar states. She always thought Fleur was at her most beautiful after they made love. Guards down, serene, at peace. And now she had two. She stretched her arm toward Delacour, beckoning her to her side. Fleur was still on top of her, still lazily moving her hips, occasional shocks of pleasure running through both their bodies. Delacour cuddled in close and rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder. Breaths were slow and loud. Eyes were unfocused with heavy lids. 

As Hermione began to drift off to sleep, she thought about how utterly mind-blowing it was to have two of Fleur’s mouths, two pairs of her hands, two sets of her beautiful seductive body. She would have to figure out how her wife managed to get permission to use the time turner. She wondered if she could manage it again. This was by far the best birthday she’d ever had in her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome. I still consider myself a newbie writer, so I know I have a lot of room for growth. I want to make sure these types of scenes in actual stories with plot that I write are authentic and enjoyable. Let me know ;)


End file.
